


Art: Cat-o'-lantern || Кот О'Лантерн

by Helga_Mareritt



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Cat, Copic Markers, Fanart, Gen, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: Jiji and the Cat-o'-lantern.Джи-джи и Кот О'Лантерн.
Kudos: 5





	Art: Cat-o'-lantern || Кот О'Лантерн

**Author's Note:**

> Рисунок на котябрь, 31-й день.  
> Drawing for Cattober - 31th day.

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/d0/2e/KXOEB2qE_o.png)


End file.
